Fire versus Ice
by Caderyn
Summary: Pyro/Rogue or Ryro. Gonna explore the Bobby/Rogue/John triangle. What happened in those woods when they were all camping out before storming Stryker's base. Spoilers from the movie!


Summary: Wolverine/Mystique (Jean/Storm/Rogue) weren't the only ones getting some action that night in the woods

Pairing: Pyro/Rogue or Ryro. I'm basically gonna explore the whole triangle of John/Rogue/Bobby, but definitely leaning towards John/Rogue. I ain't gonna bash Bobby coz I actually like the guy.

Disclaimer: X-men and all related characters belonged to Marvel, Stan Lee, and Brian Singer(?). I've never read the comics actually. I just saw the movie and thought John and Rogue would look good together. This scene is taken from the movie. If you've seen it, you know which one I'm talking about. Plus there's a quote which I took from one of my favorite ryro fics: Storydiva's _A Thousand Ways__. I just thought that it was brilliant and just had to steal it._

A/N: Ok, I promised myself that I won't even try to write an X-Men fic coz I don't think I know enough about them. But there just aren't enough Ryro fics out there!!! I need my fix! So I thought, what the hell, why don't I write one? Hope this is good. It's inspired by this very sad song from the Center Stage soundtrack. It's called 'If I was the One' by Ruff Endz. It's about this guy who's in love with his best friend's gal. When I listened to it, it just basically screamed out Ryro. This is NOT a songfic, though.

Dedication: To all the Ryro authors out there. Keep up the good fight guys, we need more ryro fics!

**Fire versus Ice**

Rogue shifted in her sleeping bag, unable to sleep. She replayed today's events in her head: the attack on the school, Bobby's house, the kiss(!), meeting Bobby's family, John blowing up cop cars, her draining John… Rogue suddenly realized the source of her insomnia; the two drains she made today: Bobby and John. Both of them were inside her head now. She knew what both of them were thinking at that precise moment when her skin touched theirs.

Bobby. His thoughts weren't surprising. He loved her. Rogue drew relief from that. She now knew that he loved her, truly and completely, despite her 'gift'. He was frustrated that he couldn't touch her, but he would stick by her until he could. He hoped to be more, um, intimate with her and he was willing to risk his life for just a simple touch. Rogue wasn't surprised by any of this. After all, she and Bobby had been dating for a while and they'd talked about what they could do to become more, uh, 'intimate'. He was her boyfriend after all; he was supposed to love her.

No, the 'real' reason why she couldn't sleep was John. Or to be precise, the thoughts she got when she put her hand on his ankle and drained him. While it was no surprise to find that Bobby loved her, it was a complete shock to find out that John did too. She never thought that John harbored that kind of feelings for her. Apparently, that was what pushed him over the edge today. Why he gave that wonderful display.

He did it to protect her. He felt disgusted that Bobby – Iceman – was cowering away on the ground while his girlfriend was screaming over the fall of Logan. He felt that Bobby was unworthy of her and he got so angry about it. 

Rogue also found out that John had been angry for a while. Ever since she started dating Bobby, to be exact. Before, John liked spending time with the both of them because he felt like he belonged. That was why he felt betrayed when they got together; like he lost both of his best friends at the same time; like they were always going to push him away to be with each other; like the classic third wheel, basically. Rogue had even caught the feeling that John felt like he had no place at Xavier's and was contemplating leaving.

She tossed and turned with all these thoughts running inside her head. _John__ wouldn't leave, would he? He knows that both __Bobby__ and I value his friendship, doesn't he? _

_'__Bobby__ and I'… I never thought that __John__ was bothered by that…_

_Then again I never knew that he 'loved' me… _

_I can't take this. I need to see him and clear things up. Rogue climbed out of her sleeping bag and went outside. She walked to John's tent. It was just next to Bobby's so she reminded herself to be extremely quiet. She zipped down the tent opening and walked inside._

John didn't appear to be sleeping because his head immediately popped up as soon as he heard her.

"Rogue, you got the wrong tent. Bobby's is next door."

"Actually I wanted to see you."

"What do you need me for?"

"Um, I was hoping that we can talk."

"Can't it wait until tomorrow? I'm kinda tired here, Rogue. SOMEONE did drain my life-essence today." He gave her a half-sneer that was so characteristic of him. 

"Yeah, sorry about that," Rogue took a step forward and sat at the edge of his sleeping bag, just next to his bundled feet. "But that's actually what I want to talk to you about… You see, when I drain people, sometimes I take in their memories and feelings as well…"

"… And now you're bothered by what you saw inside my head. Don't think too much of it, Rogue. You know me; I'm just poor troubled John." He laughed at that but Rogue also noticed that he was avoiding her eyes.

"John, I know about your feelings for me."

Rogue almost couldn't bear the silence that followed.

When John finally spoke, there was a bit of chuckle in his tone, "I thought that was kinda obvious, Rogue. What, did you think I keep hanging around you two 'cause of BOBBY?"

"No… but we're friends. The three of us. We'll always hang out together."

 "No, Rogue. You two have each other. I'm just the third wheel that tags along."

"That's not true. I became friends with the both of you… I like you too, John."

John looks up at her, "Is that why you're here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, why are you here and not discussing this with Bobby?"

"I thought you wouldn't want Bobby to know about this."

"Are you scared that he'll freeze my ass for pinning after his girlfriend?" He teased her.

"Bobby won't do that."

"You're right. Drake's way too righteous for that." Then, after a brief silence, he added, "What about you, Rogue? What are you going to do about it?"

"I, I don't know… Can't we just be friends?"

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"What? Of… of course that's what I want. I love Bobby." Rogue stammered.

"Well then, I ask you again, why are you here, Rogue?" John looked at her straight her in the eye.

Rogue suddenly felt like her stomach had turned into ice. Her throat was dry. She couldn't answer.

John just continued, "I'll tell you why. You feel something for me and you're here because you want to find out what it is." Slowly, he shifted himself closer to Rogue. Their bodies were relatively close now. His face was right in front of hers. "Tell me I'm wrong."

Rogue can feel John's warm breaths on her face. She looked down, avoiding his eyes. "John, I…"

But she never got to finish that as she felt John's lips pressed on hers. Immediately, she felt the effect of her mutation; her lips and her entire body were suddenly filled with this… heat! She felt John giving himself completely to this, to finally get a chance to be with Bobby's girl. And despite the wrongness of the whole situation (mutation-wise and Bobby-wise), she could not help but kiss him back (and taking more of him as she did). John was literally hot and Rogue found that addictive.

They broke apart after several seconds. John was out of breath and his veins were visible through his skin. His face was flushed, though, and Rogue was sure that hers did too. She still felt a rush. John felt so different from Bobby. Whereas Bobby was cool and composed, John was hot and passionate. Rogue decided that she liked them both.

John was steadying his breath, "Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have drained you that much. Are you okay?"

"I'll live, Rogue. But, hey, It was worth it."

Rogue looked at him. What was she going to say? That the kiss was a mistake? That it meant nothing to her? That she was thinking of Bobby throughout the whole thing? No, Rogue could say none of those because she knew that all of it would be a lie. 

So she said the first thing that came to mind, "You know that that could never happen again, right?"

"Right, 'cause you're with mighty ol' Iceman. Who wants heat, right, if you can have frosty?"

"John, please don't…"

"Rogue, can you honestly say that you'd give up all that… heat for icy breaths?" When Rogue didn't answer, John just continued, "Once again, no answer, ladies and gentlemen. Well, why don't you go back to your tent and torture yourself about this all night? I need my sleep."

John was about to lie back down when Rogue stopped him. Without even thinking, she brought one gloved hand on his cheek and softly kissed him. She didn't even know why she was doing this. She'd gotten a taste of him and she knew she wanted more. This time the effect was no different. She felt heat coursed from his lips to hers and then down her entire body. It was the same rush. Rogue felt him kissing her back almost forcefully, like he WANTED to give his essence to her. Rogue realized that she could very well kill John if she didn't stop right now, so she put both of palms on his chest and pushed him away.

Both of them were gasping for air when they broke apart. John placed a finger on his very heated lips and then smirked, "See, I knew you liked it."

Rogue looked at him guiltily. John looked like he was about to pass out. She placed one gloved hand on the side of his head and massaged it slightly, brushing his bangs from his eyes. "What am I gonna do with you, John?"

"Well, you should do more than kiss me Rogue."

She sighed, putting her hands down. "I need time to think. This is… well, I don't know what this is… I have to go." Rogue started to get up, but this time John stopped her. He put one hand on her sleeve, pulled her down, and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

When they separated, Rogue looked into his eyes and said quietly, "Don't tell Bobby… At least not yet."

Rogue walked to his tent door and took one last look at him.

John was lying back, hands behind his head, looking at her with a teasing grin on his face. "It's been fun 'talking' to you, Rogue." 

Rogue just nodded before walking out. She sure wasn't getting any sleep that night.

A/N: Well, whaddya think? Please tell me what you think!! Gimme suggestions if you like. I don't normally write/read X-men fics so everything's from the movie.


End file.
